Sιмρℓу Iяяєѕιѕтιвℓє
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::Tras haber escuchado un sonido "raro" después de su última práctica del día en Radiator Springs, definitivamente ni él ni Francesco se quedarían con la duda de quién habría provocado tal cosa en tal momento.::...:::Humanizado::...


**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars ni Cars 2 me pertenece. No creo que algún día la fabulosa portada tampoco lo haga xD y... la canción el título (y estrofa) tampoco B(. Siempre-Siempre será sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ ¿Cómo les trata el día de brujas~? _¿Festejándolo o quedándose en casa y mirando la pantalla de la TV o de la computadora/portátil~?_  
Aunque creo que lo único _Halloweenesco_ que tiene esto (?) es lo atroz que quedó... es mi pequeño regalo a mi fecha favorita del año x'3.**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia: Humanizado, _like always~_ , semi!AU (¿alguien recuerda _Mαммα Mια!_** **o el día #30 del OTP Challenge BD** **? _¿No? ¿Nadie?_ Aunque, en todo caso, seguiría con la cronología de ellos (?) y... slash tan obvio como el OoC del plot x'D.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 _ **S imply Irresistible.**_

* * *

 _ **«**_ _S_ _ **h**_ _e's a craze you'd endorse. S_ _ **h**_ _e's a powerful force.  
You're obliged to conform when there's no other course,  
s_ _ **h**_ _e used to look good to me, but now I find h_ _er_ _…  
simply irresistible._ _ **»**_

* * *

— ¡ **Y** todo listo por hoy!

Avisando aquello luego de detener su auto tras dar la décima vuelta —perfecta y consecutiva— rodeando el Monte de Willy en aquel atardecer, Lightning bajó del deportivo #95 y se acomodó el cabello al comenzar a acercarse casualmente al castaño que esperaba «en la zona segura» del páramo.

— _Finito?_ —Se aseguró al descruzar los brazos, únicamente para aplaudir un poco, lento para tratar de imitar el sarcasmo con que solía decir las cosas aquel corredor al que, también, se aproximaba—. Casi es un milagro que Francesco no se haya quedado dormido a la segunda vuelta.

El otro no dijo nada, rodó los ojos y le empujó al llegar a su lado con la mano libre, ya que el casco había pasado a estar debajo de su otro brazo y, por más que trataba de reprimir un poco su sonrisa, seguía viéndose más radiante que de costumbre.

—Será mejor que te guardes eso para ti mismo —bromeó y, antes de poder decir o hacer algo, un quejido, justamente proveniente de _su auto_ le frenó, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca y el entrecejo fruncido. Según él, creía haberse alejado más, aunque apenas estaba a unos pasos de distancia.

— _Che cosa…?_

Al menos, ahora estaba seguro de no haber sido el único en haber escuchado… _eso_. Algo tan raro no podía provenir de su imaginación… si estaba su amado coche involucrado.

—No tengo idea —contestó, volviendo su confundida vista hacia él— pero será mejor descubrirlo. —Y más que una sugerencia, al tomarlo de la mano y arrastrarlo consigo, había terminado por obligarle a hacerlo.

— _Va bene._ —Tampoco es que el italiano fuese a poner mucha resistencia a ello, mucho menos cuando otro nuevo y llamativo ruido volvió a llamarles la atención una vez dejó el casco sobre su único asiento—. ¿Acaso ese fue…?

Pero no dijo nada más: la cara de su novio era un completo poema que confirmaba lo que estaba a punto de preguntarle, aún cuando no le miraba directamente por buscar el auricular —con el volumen _moderadamente_ alto— que había dejado suelto al terminar la última vuelta.

— _¿Con quién…?_ —logró articular al fin, totalmente atónito y girándose hacia el piloto tras creer dar con el aparato al fin; sin embargo, él no sabía si empezar a reírse o tomar con algo de seriedad la situación.

— _È il tuo papà…_ —recalcó con obviedad en un intento por darse tiempo para ver qué quedaba mejor—. ¿No tienes idea de con quién podría estar? —preguntó al alzar un ceja y, ligeramente apenado, Lightning se encogió de hombros.

—No es sólo eso… —dijo en un intento por excusarse, pero dejó la frase flotar en el aire.

Estaba visiblemente incómodo y no hacía más que mirar de un lado al otro cuando no rascaba su nuca; aunque realmente su tono, bajo y vacilante, también le había delatado por completo.

En vez de preguntar directamente —más para seguir avergonzándolo y molestándolo—, el italiano quiso darse cuenta por sí mismo del por qué el repentino cambio de actitud en el rubio, pero no encontraba una explicación _real_ para lo que estaba ocurriendo, y mucho menos entendía cómo es que las mejillas del rubio habían pasado a encenderse.

 _De no haber sido un sujeto tan seguro, quizás habría sentido algo de celos._

— ¿Y qué es? —interrogó al cabo de unos segundos, escéptico _por lo repentinamente molesto que estaba_ y señalando el auricular blanco que colgaba de forma despectiva y _casi_ acusadora.

 _Y Lightning, de no haber estado tan apenado, se habría burlado de su patético intento por aparentar no estar celoso de su jefe de mecánicos._

—Había estado escuchando cosas así cada vez que Doc me daba un consejo…

— _Il consiglio di qualcuno che non è presente?_ —resaltó del mismo modo que antes, sólo que más al borde de hacer un caprichoso drama—. _Davvero?_

—No necesitaba ayuda, sólo algunos tips para seguir haciendo bien las cosas por mí mismo —aclaró sin verlo, diciendo todo con naturalidad; sus mejillas estaban más rojas que antes y, en parte, eso era por parte de su ego afectado— pero… no creía que estuviera "ocupado" con… _alguien._ ¿Sabes? ¡Debió decírmelo antes! _¡Ese tipo de cosas se dicen antes!_

—Tú no se las dices a tu agente cuando contestas sus llamadas —comentó con fingido desinterés el castaño, y ni la fulminante mirada celeste del americano le hizo reaccionar.

—Claro, ese es tu trabajo, ¿no? —regañó—. El hacérselo saber a todo y a todos…

—McQueen, sólo tú puedes estar cuando quieras con Francesco —recordó y… no, realmente a Lightning no le daban ganas de contar cada hazaña que llevaban a cabo… _cuando la estaban haciendo_ , fuese a quien fuese—, _presumibile,_ _vero?_

—Ni un poco cuando lo dices de ese modo —gruñó, queriendo apartarle cuando éste le abrazó empalagosamente. No obstante, cuando estuvo a punto de besarlo _de nuevo_ para mejorar su humor, otro gemido se escuchó—. _¡Debes de estar bromeando!_

— _Dobbiamo risolverlo prima, certo?_

—Y quieras o no… te tocará a ti decirme con quién está Doc —aclaró instantáneamente al verlo de reojo—. No pensarás que yo quiero pasar por ese trauma _otra vez_ , ¿no?

Ante la carcajada que estuvo reprimiendo su novio durante todo ese tiempo… la mejor solución que encontró fue darle un codazo entre las costillas.

* * *

 **D** espués de dejar a su bebé — _sencillamente, no podía ver de otra manera a su deportivo_ — en lo de Ramone para que le revisara la pintura, ambos comprobaron que no había rastro de Doc en Flo's y que, precisamente, Sheriff sí se encontraba ahí, tomando una siesta entre medio de la discusión del día de Sarge y Fillmore. Sólo restaba preguntarle a Mater, Luigi y a Guido… porque tanto Red, Lizzy y Sally estaban descartados —y cada quien por sus debidas razones—.

— ¿A Doc, dices? —repitió Luigi, confundido y antes de hacer memoria—. No, no lo hemos visto en todo el día, Lightning.

— _E tuo amico_ cree que no ha salido de su museo desde que llegaron unas visitas —le comentó Francesco, señalando a Guido, con el que se había entendido a la perfección—. ¿No sería mejor que fuésemos ahí?

— ¿Mater sigue siendo el que guía las visitas? —Cuestionó una vez el de rojo y, después que el experto en neumáticos asintiera, soltó un largo suspiro antes de sonreír, enérgico—. Supongo que ya tenemos una excusa para pasarnos por ahí.

— _Era necessario?_

Mirando de mala forma a su novio por unos momentos, pasó de dirigirle la palabra a sonreírle al par de italianos de _La Casa Della Tires._

—Muchas gracias, chicos —dijo, empezando a empujar al castaño para ir alejándolo del lugar—, pero tenemos prisa, ¿sí?

—Lo que pasa es que McQueen quiere encontrase a _suo papà scopando a qualcuno_ —precisó arrogantemente, aunque el único que lo llegó a escuchar fue el susodicho, que seguía lucía más irritado de costumbre al tratar con él.

—Doc se puede morir en cualquier momento…

— ¿Y por eso crees que tenga energía para _durare_ …?

—Es un… hombre fuerte. Sé que puede.

Por más inocente que fuera ese último comentario, ni la confianza ni la divertida sonrisa con la que lo soltó volvieron a fastidiar al piloto de Fórmula.

— _Come fai a saperlo?_

— ¿Disculpa?

—Francesco preguntó cómo-lo-sabes —repitió, ya plantándose en su lugar ante la mirada interrogativa del rubio.

—Fue sólo un decir —respondió al encogerse de hombros—; no necesitas ponerte paranoico con eso —agregó, intencionalmente malicioso al sonreír de lado.

— _Geloso? Io?_ —Irónico, rodó los ojos. El que lo negara sólo lo hacía más evidente—. _Per favore,_ McQueen…

—Dame otra razón por la que no quieras llegar hasta el museo para ayudarme a saber con quién lo estaba (y está haciendo) Doc mientras se suponía que me daría consejos sobre cómo perfeccionar manejar sobre tierra —demandó al ensanchar su sonrisa, sobretodo al momento en el que el de ojos caobas no hizo más que rodar los ojos y darle la espalda, visiblemente ofendido.

— _Avanti… di una buona volta_ —gruñó al avanzar sin esperarle, aún cuando fue el turno de Lightning para reír un poco antes de llegar a su lado.

—Como digas—murmuró, viéndole por el rabillo para seguir comprobando lo celoso que estaba, sencillamente, por el malentendido con aquel juez—, aunque… sabes que no tienes que preocuparte _tanto_ —añadió sólo por sentir la pequeña necesidad de hacerlo, mas el otro sólo resopló—. Doc es como mi padre… y como el padre de Sally, lo que, en retrospectiva, lo vuelve algo bastante perturbador.

— ¿Stai diciendo que crees que saliste con " _tua sorella_ "?

— ¡C-Claro que…!

Pero fue callado. Rápidamente, tras hacerlo a un lado para ocultarse detrás de la pared de uno de los viejos locales abandonados, Francesco le había tapado la boca con una mano mientras, cuidadosamente, miraba a la distancia cómo el jefe de mecánicos de su novio salía de su área médica, siendo acompañado de alguien más que no logró distinguir a pesar de hacérsele ligeramente familiar; el atardecer ya había pasado y la noche había caído pronto en el pueblo.

— _Lo conosci?_

Recién después de que pudo bajar la mano para liberarse —obviamente molesto—, se acercó de mala gana para tratar de ver también… aunque su mueca pasó a otra de pura incredulidad por la emoción que casi le hizo hablar tan alto como solían hacerlo Mia y Tia al emocionarse.

— ¿Ese es The King? —pensó en voz alta, sin dar crédito a la figura que estrechaba la mano de Doc como a modo de despedida.

— ¿The King? —repitió el castaño, volteando a ver de nuevo hasta que Lightning se lo impidió; para bien o para mal, él seguía siendo demasiado indiscreto.

—Sí, Strip Weathers… Es otra leyenda retirada que pasó por algo parecido a lo que le pasó a Doc en su última carrera antes del retiro —explicó con cierta obviedad, sintiendo un pequeño escalofrío al recordar esa última vuelta en la Piston Cup—, pero estoy bastante seguro de que él estaba casado —recordó después, sin saber si alarmarse más o seguir rebanándose los sesos por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

— _Bene_ , ahora sabes que _papà McQueen_ es un rompe-hogares —burló e instantáneamente recibió un fuerte golpe en el hombro—. _Ehi…_ —Ni siquiera podía sonar molesto, su risa se colaba aunque fingiese que le había dolido un poco.

—Es un asunto serio… Tal vez, todo sea un malentendido —propuso con un intento de sonrisa que… ni él mismo creía.

— _A meno che_ ese sujeto fuese el responsable de todo lo que escuchamos antes —comentó tranquilamente Francesco, y esa vez Lightning sólo suspiró, resignado.

—Le vas a preguntar cuando volvamos a mi casa, ¿cierto?

— _Naturalmente._

— ¿Y eso es porque…?

— ¿Escuchaste cómo lo hacían, McQueen? —Riéndose de nuevo, empezó a tomar nueva ventaja de la ingenuidad de su novio.

—No… y tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo —replicó, desviando la mirada al, nuevamente, sonrojarse por nada.

— _Tuo padre deve avere molta esperienza… ricevendo._

— ¿Recibiendo…? —Incrédulo, volvió la vista hasta el frente… para encontrarse con el ceño fruncido del castaño—. Hey, casi _crecí_ considerando a Doc "el dominante" por culpa de Sheriff —aclaró con una pequeña risa mientras señalaba con un pulgar donde se suponía que el vigilante del lugar solía quedarse dormido por las noches—, y no puedes culparme de ello.

— _Ma se continuiamo_ , notarás que Francesco tenía razón —se excusó, únicamente, por desviar el tema a una parte que le conveniese.

— ¿Quieres apostar ello? —retó, imitando su postura cuando el italiano cruzó brazos, petulante al enarcar una ceja.

—Ambos sabemos quién ganará, McQueen —siguió pero, antes de dejarle hablar, con un gesto llamó la atención de Doc apenas éste vio en su dirección, puramente, _por cosas del azar._

Estando seguro de lo que ocurriría, el rubio trató de huir. Sin embargo, una de las manos de Francesco fue más rápida y, aún cuando no atrapó alguna de las manos de su novio, le fue igual de conveniente llegar a agarrarlo del pantalón en cuanto se dio la vuelta.

— ¿Hay algo que deba saber, muchachos? —cuestionó el de lentes, dirigiéndole una seria mirada al castaño ya que, desde su posición, el del #95 ni se molestó en darse la vuelta. De no haber tomado por obvio lo que esos dos podrían estar haciendo en un lugar así, habría preguntado más.

— _Forse,_ que _suo caro figlio_ escuchó todo mientras usted tenía _sesso casuale_ con aquel otro _corredore_ retirado.

Aún cuando su sentido común se lo advertía, el menor miró con disimulo por encima de su hombro; aunque la sonrisa presumida de Francesco no le sorprendió en absoluto… no supo cómo tomarse la mueca atónita que había dejado ver Doc, obviamente, al verse tan desprevenido.

—Niño —le llamó en cuanto notó que estaba atento, y de inmediato dio un respingo por el tono autoritario que había salido de repente—, quiero a tu novio lejos de la casa esta noche.

Sin dejarle rebatir nada a Francesco, Lightning se soltó para posicionarse frente a él, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa arrogante que, al cabo de unos segundos, salió por sí misma.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo —habló, completamente seguro antes de codearle con ligereza a la vez que le guiñaba el ojo—, porque tú jamás tendrías sexo con The King, ¿no, Doc?

Pero por mucho que le insistiese, el de lentes se mantenía estoico, incluso al dar la última orden antes de marcharse.

—Los dos la pasarán en el Cozy Cone esta noche.

Por más de que el rostro de uno rezase un obvio «te lo dije» y el del otro indicase que seguía sin comprender una mínima parte de lo sucedido, al final terminaron alzándose de hombros cuando compartieron una última mirada de resignación mezclada con resignación.

—Primero pasemos a Flo's antes de ir a lo de Sally.

— ¿No tiene nada que ver que sea tu ex?

—Ya arruinaste la tarde, no lo hagas con la noche —regañó, indicándole con un vago gesto con la cabeza la cafetería.

—McQueen, a estas alturas deberías saber que es imposible que Francesco pueda arruinar una noche —comentó presuntuosamente, pasando un brazo por su cintura antes de que el americano empezase a caminar por sí solo.

No obstante, anticipándose a que novio bajara la mano para palmear su trasero —bendita costumbre que había adoptado hacía tiempo atrás—, al voltear a verle para advertirle que no lo hiciera, terminó dando con una escena que… realmente habría preferido evitar por ser más traumática que con la que se encontró al entrar de improvisto en el consultorio de ese juez.

—Creo que ya sé por qué Doc no nos quería en casa esta noche —fue lo único que atinó a hacerle saber al #1, rojo como nunca antes.

— _Che cosa…?_

Y aunque atinó a voltear a ver por curiosidad, Lightning fue más rápido al deshacer su abrazo para volver a empujarlo por la espalda.

Nunca lo diría en voz alta pero, en el fondo, realmente prefería pasar una situación así de incómoda y comprometedora con el idiota de su novio y no con su mejor amigo, al que tendría que explicarle todo con lujos de detalles y… que empeoraría más su grado de vergüenza.

Sólo esperaba que Mater se hubiese ido a dormir temprano ese día.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo, en caso de que alguien esté leyendo esto!**_ **Momento de admitir culpas (?). La mitad de esto lo hice influenciada bajo 4.9% de vodka (por la bebida con limón -w-), más de la miad fue escuchando _Cyclic Cowboy_ y... ¡todo gracias a RG1998! Quien, al mostrarle una _sugerente_ imagen de #43x#51 (sep, en ese orden por lo que piensan 7v7 (?) y comentarle una idea... fue tal sutil de exigírmela xDDDD... Aunque no pude con la presión D': y de nuevo llevé las cosas a mi terreno absurdo uvu7(8), so... sí, sé que no es lo que esperabas, _Miss Hornet_ (8).**

 **Anyways xD, _¡espero que haya gustado este delirio~!_ Y que tengan un grandioso día, independientemente si creen que Halloween es satánico o alguna cosa por el estilo 7v7 (xDDDDDD).**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! ¡ & Grazie sempre por leer~!**

 **PD: En serio, cuando tenga un mínimo tiempo libre extra, contestaré los lindos mensajes ./.7, es que no quiero hacerlo 'a la apurada' porque no lo merecen de esa forma x'3 *debía decirlo o reventaba (?*.**


End file.
